


Penguins, Panties and Plugs

by Heirofpsyche



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Car Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Rhys is a sweetie, There's a penguin in this, Vaughn is also a sweetie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 02:17:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6885202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heirofpsyche/pseuds/Heirofpsyche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The newly engaged Rhys and Vaughn take some much needed time off and visit the zoo. Sweet car sex ensues on the journey home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Penguins, Panties and Plugs

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to get this fluff/smut out of my head. Rhys and Vaughn deserve to be happy~  
> Beta'd by my Senpai. Spacing is horrendous because I'm posting from my Kindle so apologies for that!  
> Come scream with me at heirofpsyche.tumblr.com!

The tiny vintage Ford puttered along dangerously at 50mph, an old Black Sabbath tape whirring quietly in the cassette player as the car's passenger dozed in the worn seat. Vaughn slowed to take the exit, careful not to wake his partner and wincing when the car behind honked impatiently. 

Rhys stirred in the passenger seat, and Vaughn glared at the impatient driver in the rearview mirror as the lanky man stretched, sunlight playing across his skin as he shifted. 

"Hey, beautiful," Vaughn smiled at Rhys as the driver overtook him, horn blaring. Rhys chuckled softly and turned in his seat to face Vaughn. 

"Are you irritating these fine motorists?" he yawned, reaching out to place a hand on Vaughn's knee as he drove. 

"These 'fine motorists' need a solid dose of patience," Vaughn smirked, taking a hand off the wheel for a moment to give Rhys' fingertips a squeeze, "we're almost there anyway." 

Rhys traced gentle patterns onto Vaughn's jeans with a fingertip, "ignore these morons. You're the best driver I know." 

Vaughn snorted, "I'm the ONLY driver you know!" 

"Not true! Yvette--" Rhys started.

"Yvette is learning! Besides, she's awful. Don't tell her I said that." Vaughn smirked, slowing for a turn and glancing at Rhys. 

"Oh, I'm telling her you said that!" Rhys grinned, playfully swatting Vaughn's thigh. He sat up straight and pulled the sun visor down, fussing with his hair as Vaughn steered the car through a large set of gates and pulled badly into a parking space. Rhys tsk-ed at his efforts and Vaughn rolled his eyes and straightened up before cutting the engine. 

"So, here we are! Our first official date as soon-to-be-newlyweds," Vaughn declared proudly, stepping out of the car. Rhys followed suit and glanced around, taking in the pungent air and plastic animal models.

"The zoo!" Rhys laughed, "I knew it! We had our first official now-we're-boyfriends-date here!" 

"I thought it'd be nice to have a little symmetry. Besides, there weren't any penguins last time," Vaughn stepped around to Rhys' side, taking his hand and lacing their fingers together. Rhys beamed. 

"They have penguins now? This might officially be the best date ever," Rhys leaned down to press a kiss to Vaughn's lips, smiling as the smaller man wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him close. 

"Not to sound sappy, but every date is the best date when its with you," Vaughn pressed a kiss to Rhys' jaw. 

"Only a little sappy, although the same goes for me," Rhys chuckled, letting go of Vaughn for a second before reaching back into the car for their backpacks. He slung his over his shoulder and handed the other to Vaughn before taking his hand again. The accountant couldn't help but stare at his partner; he always dressed so smartly for work and it was nice to see him in more casual garb for a change. Tight blue shorts hugged his thighs, long legs standing in bright red Chucks and striped blue socks, whilst a white t-shirt hung loosely off his lanky shoulders. He wore a pale yellow shirt open over the top, and the pretty black collar that Vaughn had bought for him for their second anniversary as an item sat proudly around his neck. 

Vaughn knew was lucky, but it was times like these that he REALLY knew it.

"What's wrong?" Rhys asked, voice tainted with worry, his eyebrows furrowed, "you're staring at me."

"Nothing," Vaughn said, back in the present, "sorry...I was just...you look gorgeous. I was just thinking how lucky I am." 

The blush that spread across Rhys' cheeks made Vaughn wish that his camera wasn't buried at the bottom of his backpack. 

"You're not so bad yourself," Rhys laughed softly, squeezing Vaughn's hand tightly, "but we could've stayed home if we wanted to stare at each other all day." 

"Although that is an excellent point, I'm probably still going to stare at you all day," Vaughn slipped an arm around his shoulders as they started to walk towards the ticket sales desk. 

***

A ridiculous amount of ice-cream, selfie-taking and Rhys shrieking in delight at the newly acquired penguins later and they were back in the Ford. 

"Any musical requests?" Vaughn asked as Rhys settled into the passenger seat, knees pulled up to his chest with an adorable penguin chick plush in his arms. Vaughn was convinced that he would've snuck into the ice house and stolen an ACTUAL chick if they hadn't bought a plush. Besides, it was pretty cute. Rhys had already declared that it was a she-penguin, and her name was 'Dizzy'. 

"Put the 80s mix-tape on! It'll keep me awake." 

Vaughn leaned over to rummage in the glove compartment for the tape, pressing kisses to Rhys' knee and laughing as the brunette squirmed. He grabbed the tape and pushed it into the player, leaning in to kiss Rhys' lips softly before he started the car. They pulled out of the lot and Rhys turned up the volume, singing along badly to Blondie as they headed home. 

"Thank you, Vaughn," he said between tracks, smiling at the accountant as he joined the highway, "today was awesome." 

"Thank you, Rhys," Vaughn smiled, glancing across at him as he changed to the top gear smoothly, "for making today awesome." 

Rhys beamed, "would it be really cliche of me to ask you to pull over so that I can kiss the hell out of you?" 

"It would only be slightly cliche. However, I'm afraid that it might be an inappropriate display for our new minor," Vaughn gestured to Dizzy and Rhys chuckled. 

"I'm sure she won't mind sitting somewhere quiet and averting her innocent eyes whilst we make out like teenagers," Rhys said matter-of-factly. Vaughn just laughed and pulled over in the next layby, snorting as Rhys safely stowed Dizzy in his backpack and stuffed it under the dashboard before unbuckling his seatbelt and practically launching himself towards Vaughn.

"Woah, easy--" Vaughn barely had time to apply the parking brake and cut the engine before Rhys' lips were pressed against his, long arms wrapped tightly around his shoulders. Slender fingers found their way into his hair, and his glasses were knocked askew as Rhys kissed him breathless. Vaughn could feel his pulse thrumming under his skin as he pulled away from his lips and pressed heated kisses to his neck. 

"Vaughn..." Rhys moaned, hands finding Vaughn's forearm and gripping it tightly. 

"Shit..." Vaughn noticed the obvious bulge in Rhys' tight shorts, "babe, we shouldn't. Not here." 

The whine that escaped Rhys' throat made Vaughn's heart ache. 

"We're so far away from home," Rhys protested, "please?" 

Vaughn glanced over his shoulder at the road, paranoid that he'd be met with red and blue flashing lights any second. The highway was quiet, the odd few cars passing on their way back to the city, and Rhys pulled on his shirt impatiently. 

"Rhys..." 

"Come on," Rhys nodded towards the backseat, a smirk playing across his features as he laughed at Vaughn's torn expression. He pressed a playful kiss to the accountant's cheek and clambered into the cramped backseat as Vaughn watched in awe. It always amazed him how flexible Rhys was; how he could seemingly fold himself away and fit into the tiniest of spaces with ease. 

With one more glance at the road, Vaughn followed Rhys into the backseat, blanketing him with his body and pressing kisses to his lips as Rhys wrapped his arms around his neck, moaning softly. Vaughn could feel his hardness through his shorts; he always felt a surge of pride at how quickly Rhys got hard underneath his touch.

Rhys shifted so that he was lying along the bench seat, and Vaughn settled between his knees, hands fumbling at the fly on his shorts. Rhys moaned as Vaughn roughly shucked them off, snorting as they got caught on his shoes. He ran his hands along the brunette's slender legs, coming to a stop as he saw baby pink lace covering his lover's hips.

"These are new," he murmured, voice thick with arousal as Rhys smiled and ran his hands over the accountant's shoulders. Vaughn traced the fine lace on Rhys' hips with slightly calloused thumbs, "they suit you."

"Do you like them?" Rhys asked, wiggling his hips playfully. The panties hugged his lithe form beautifully, and Vaughn leaned down to press soft kisses to his flat stomach, nipping at the little bows adorning the panties. 

"Very pretty," Vaughn agreed, "definitely something I wanna see you in again." 

Rhys chuckled and pulled Vaughn up for a kiss, slipping his svelte tongue past Vaughn's lips and mewling as the accountant hitched his legs up onto his hips. Vaughn's own hardness was pressing uncomfortably against his cargo shorts, and Rhys impatiently tugged at the waistband, moaning when Vaughn rutted against his hips and groaned. 

"Vaughn," Rhys murmured, "do you have anything?" 

"In my backpack," Vaughn nipped at his neck, kissing his pulse point before biting and sucking a bruise there and enjoying the groan it elicted from Rhys. 

"Prepared much?" Rhys chuckled, "you boy scout." 

Vaughn silenced him with another bruising kiss to his collarbone, unbuttoning his shorts as Rhys rummaged around in his backpack for the lube. He ran his hands over the panties appreciatively once more before roughly pulling them off of him, and the brunette beneath him whined as the chilly evening air hit his leaking cock. 

"Here," Rhys handed Vaughn the lube, pulling him down for another kiss, "hurry up." 

"Getting impatient, baby?" Vaughn smirked, uncapping the lube and coating his fingers with the viscous gel. Rhys moaned in agreement, tensing slightly as he felt Vaughn's fingertips probe as his entrance. He propped his leg up on the parcel shelf, hitching the other around Vaughn's waist as the accountant pushed a slick finger into him. His eyes widened behind his glasses as he reached the plug nestled in Rhys' ass. 

"Now who's the boy scout?" He smirked, fingertips clasping around the plug as he kissed Rhys' cheek. 

"I was hopeful," Rhys admitted with a shrug. Vaughn carefully slid the plug from his fiancee and replaced it with his fingers, feeling how well stretched Rhys was already. 

"Good boy," he murmured, satisfied with the stretch. He slipped his own shorts to his knees and slicked his cock with lube, leaning down to kiss Rhys' jaw as he teased his hole with the head. 

"Vaughn," Rhys moaned, legs spreading impossibly wider in the enclosed space, "baby, please. Don't tease me..." 

With a smirk, Vaughn pressed a searing kiss to Rhys' mouth as he pushed into him, relishing the way that Rhys' back arched and his hips pushed down on him, desperate to take him in as he moaned against his lips. 

"Ah...hah...fuck," Rhys moaned, "fuck..." 

Vaughn's hips stilled as he buried himself to the hilt, feeling how tight Rhys was around him. He stopped for a second, gathering Rhys in his arms and holding him close as he braced against every instinct that was screaming at him to just fuck into his partner. 

"Still so tight for me babe," he murmured as he gave a gentle thrust and Rhys keened, "but fuck...if I'd known you were wearing a plug for me...I think I would've had you in one of the bathrooms." 

"Classy," Rhys snorted, his snarky grin turning into a groan as Vaughn gave a harder thrust, "mmm...come on, Vaughn, move!" 

Vaughn gave a few more tentative thrusts, loving how Rhys grasped at his shoulders and whined, before setting a hard and steady pace. Rhys bloomed like a desert flower around him, pale legs falling open as Vaughn fucked into him. Vaughn still couldn't entirely shake his fear that a police officer was going to come knocking on their window at any second, but the way Rhys was tugging at his hair, lips parted in an unabashed moan, had him pretty close to forgetting where they were. 

"So pretty for me, baby," he groaned as a particularly hard thrust had Rhys clenching tightly around him, "bet you've been needing this all day." 

Rhys whined in agreement, pulling Vaughn close for a hard kiss that was more teeth than lips. 

"Have--ahh! Haven't...had you for so long..." Rhys whimpered, hitching his legs higher around Vaughn's waist, "you've been...mmm...working so ha--hahh! So hard!" 

He was right. Too many late nights at the office had left Vaughn feeling far from amorous when he'd stumbled through the door during the small hours of the morning, Rhys usually already in bed and fast asleep. It had taken a toll on their physical relationship, but luckily they'd both had the patience to wait it out and take off some much needed time together. 

Rhys groaned and grasped desperately at Vaughn's shoulders; a telltale sign that he was getting close. Vaughn captured his lips in a heated kiss, leaning down to trail kisses along his jaw as he fucked roughly into him. Rhys came with a shout, untouched, all over his shirt as Vaughn bit a bruise onto his collarbone. 

"Mmmhn! Don't stop," Rhys whimpered as Vaughn slowed his pace to watch him chase his orgasm. 

"Want me to come in you?" Vaughn asked, pressing a soft kiss to Rhys' temple as the brunette nodded. After a few hard thrusts, Vaughn was coming, and Rhys moaned as he felt that beautiful hot wetness inside him. 

"Vaughn...fuck..." Rhys chuckled, "holy fuck...you just shot a load and a half, babe," he whimpered as Vaughn slowly pulled out of him, grimacing as he felt come oozing out of his hole and coating his thighs. Vaughn collapsed roughly on top of him, wrapping his arms around his lanky frame and pulling him close. 

"Well...like you said, its been a while..." Vaughn blushed as he reached into the sidewells of the car for a duster, which he gently wiped Rhys' thighs with. Rhys moaned when he felt the duster brush over his sensitive cock, but he was appreciative of the cleanup. 

"Didn't you like...jerk off in the shower? Or something? It's been a couple weeks..." Rhys sat up, reaching for his shorts, which he quickly tugged on and fastened up.  
"I didn't want to, honestly. Thought it'd be worth the wait, which it totally was by the way," the accountant hitched his own shorts back up, smirking as he picked up Rhys' panties and offered them to him. 

"Hmm...you have more patience than me," Rhys chucked, leaning over to kiss his partner, "and you can keep those if you like." He wrapped his arms around Vaughn's shoulders and pulled him into a hug. Vaughn smirked and tucked the panties into the pocket of his cargo shorts before pulling Rhys close. 

"I love you, baby," Rhys murmured, pressing soft kisses to Vaughn's neck as he nuzzled his jaw. 

"I love you too."


End file.
